Ben Tennyson the Ghoul of Flames
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being driven out of Bellwood by a certain news reporter, Ben leaves for the Japanese land known as Tokyo. But when he meets a strange, human flesh eating girl, how will his future turn out? Rated T for language, blood and gore!
1. Chapter 1

_**Story request from fellow fan fiction author, Mace sheperd! I hope you guys enjoy this, because it took me a good, long while to write this. Takes place two years after the events of Omniverse. Now without further ado...**_

 _ **BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or Tokyo Ghoul!**_

* * *

"Flesh!" = Talking

 _"Flesh!" = Thinking_

 **"Flesh!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghoul of Flames Rises!**_

* * *

Sitting alone at a coffee shop in Tokyo Japan was a young man that looked to be about eighteen years old. He had shaggy brown hair, green eyes that held this look of loneliness in them, and tan skin. His choice of clothing was a white and green T-shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, and a pair of white and green sneakers. There was also this strange watch around his left wrist.

It was a device known as the Omnitrix, and right now it's design was that of a very sleek wrist watch. It had a white band, a square faceplate that was black in color, green buttons on the sides, and two green lines on the faceplate that formed an hourglass shape.

This is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, better known throughout the world as the alien superhero Ben 10. Although, right now he wasn't exactly feeling very super, or heroic. Why? Because of a certain Ben 10 bashing news reporter we all know and love to despise!

That's right, folks. I'm talking about Will Harangue. He somehow managed to turn almost everyone in Bellwood against Ben through the use of lies, and false footage of Ben committing crimes. The only ones who weren't against Ben were a select few.

This group consisted of his parents, his cousin Gwen, his partner in crime fighting Rook Blonko, his best friend Kevin E. Levin, his grandfather, professor Paradox, and Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix himself. Along with all of the Plumbers being on Ben's side.

Unfortunately, without any proof that Harangue was forging those videos, they could do nothing to stop him. So for the safety of his loved ones, Ben moved out of Bellwood to Japan. His family wanted to go with him, but Ben was insistent on leaving Bellwood alone. And after many tearful goodbyes, here he is in Tokyo Japan hanging out at his favorite coffee shop.

 _"I wonder how everyone's doing back in Bellwood right now."_ Ben thought to himself. _"Are they okay handling all those alien criminals without me?"_

Ben was broken from his thoughts when he saw what had to be the most beautiful thing in all of Japan walk into the shop. It was a woman who looked to be around Ben's age. She had pale skin, long, purple hair that fell to the small of her back, and a beautiful set of blue eyes. She wore a pair of red glasses, a flowing white dress that stopped halfway down her shins, and a pair of open toed shoes.

Ben had never seen such a thing of beauty in all his life. She made girls like Julie, Kai, and even alien girls like Looma, Helen, EightEight, and Attea look plain!

 _"What have I been chasing after all my teenage life?!"_ Ben asked himself.

He tried not to stare as this girl made her way to a separate table. Instead, Ben tried to focus on a new book that he had bought earlier that month. He had taken up reading Japanese literature so that he could better understand and speak their language, and it was really paying off. Plus, he loved reading that stuff! Can't believe I'm saying that.

Ben looked back at the woman to find that she had pulled out the same book he did. He was surprised that this girl had one of the same interests as him, but instantly grew a little nervous when she looked up at him from her book. He tried to look natural, but his face just reddened when she smiled at him instead of silently calling him a creep. Ben had no idea yet, but this little encounter was going to change his life forever. And not in a way that one would call good.

* * *

 _ *****One Month Later*****_

* * *

"YOU'RE REALLY GOING ON A DATE?!"

Ben had decided to ask that girl from the coffee shop out on a date earlier on in the month, and was both surprised and happy when she said yes. Naturally, Ben didn't wanna leave his parents in the dark about his love life, so he decided to give his mother a phone call.

"Yeah, this Saturday." Ben replied.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so happy for you!" Sandra half squealed. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Rize. She's actually not like most other girls, preferring to read instead of do things like shopping. First we're gonna have lunch at a local café, and then we're going to a bookstore to get our books signed by the author." Ben explained.

"Hmm, that is unusual for most girls." Sandra said, more to herself than anyone else. "Well, have fun! And I really hope that things work between you two. Bye!"

Ben hung up, and left for his apartment. He had to get ready for his date tomorrow, and didn't have much time. There was still so much to do before then, and Ben was totally unprepared!

* * *

 _ *****Day of the Date*****_

* * *

Ben and Rize had started their date, and the boy couldn't be happier. Ever since his break up with Julie and then all of the girl trouble he's had in the past, Ben hasn't had much time for romance in the hero gig. Right now, he and Rize were enjoying a light lunch at a local café and were just discussing their favorite book author.

"So, you're a fan of her stories?" Rize asked.

"Yeah, I am. When I first got to Japan, I immersed myself in books so I could better read, speak, and understand your native language." Ben explained.

He and Rize had just been talking and really trying to get to know each other, but Ben did notice something off about Rize. Like the fact that she wasn't eating the food she ordered. She was only drinking coffee, but there didn't seem to be any other problems with her. But still, Ben wanted to be sure that nothing was really wrong.

"You know, you haven't really eaten anything since our food got here, Rize." Ben said. "Is something wrong?"

Rize seemed to flinch slightly, and looked away. It was almost like she was hiding something that she didn't want Ben to know about.

"Well... I'm on a strict diet, so I can't eat a lot." Rize explained. "Excuse me for a second."

She got up to go to the ladies room, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts. He took a sip of his own coffee, and looked at Rize's plate in suspicion. She hadn't even touched the steamed rice and grilled salmon that she had ordered, and that didn't seem all that healthy. If Rize was on a strict diet, why would she order something that she couldn't eat?

Ben would continue to ponder this later. Soon enough the two paid their bill, and moved on to the Bookstore to get their books signed by their favorite author. Afterwards, it was close to nine o'clock when they got out of the store.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I hope we can do this again soon." Ben said.

However, Rize looked nervous about something. And Ben had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Um, Ben? Would you mind accompanying me to my home?" Rize asked. "I live in the area where all of the Ghoul attacks have been happening, so..."

Ben didn't need to hear anymore after she said that. He'd heard about these flesh eating creatures that were starting to plague Japan, and didn't want Rize to get eaten by one of these horrendous monstrosities.

"Sure, no problem!" Ben said. "I mean, what kind of date would I be if I didn't even walk you home?"

So, Ben and Rize began to walk towards the area where Rize said she lived. But our favorite alien hero still couldn't shake the feeling that something REALLY bad was going to happen tonight. Oh, if only he knew how right he was...

Pretty soon, they reached the area where Rize said she lived, but it appeared to be nothing more than an alley with a dead end. Ben didn't really know what was going to happen. Not even when Rize suddenly latched onto him.

"Now I've got you right where I want you..." Rize said.

Ben was totally perplexed by what she'd said, until he saw a bloody aura begin to exude from behind Rize. The girl's eyes changed so that the whites turned black, and her blue eyes turned blood red. She opened her mouth wide... And BIT A HUGE CHUNK OF FLESH RIGHT OUT OF BEN'S SHOULDER!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Ben managed to get out of Rize's grip, and backed up until he was at the entrance to the alley. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, Ben looked back to Rize and saw that she had gained a sadistic smile on her face, and that the red mist had formed four tails that were poised to strike. The tips of the tails looked sharp enough to pierce through anything.

 _"Rize... SHE'S the Ghoul that's been terrorizing Tokyo!"_ Ben thought in realization.

Thinking fast, Ben placed two fingers on the Omnitrix's faceplate causing a green hologram wheel with the faces of his aliens to appear. He selected an alien, and the faceplate slid back to reveal the core of the Omnitrix. But before he could transform, Rize hit the Omnitrix with one of her tails, causing major damage to the device!

In his shock, Ben didn't dodge the tail that slammed him through the wall of a nearby building. And he couldn't move in time to avoid being stabbed through the gut by that same tail.

"Silly, Ben. I knew from the news that you were the famous Ben 10 before we even met in person. So I destroyed your only means of defense against me!" Rize gloated.

The lack of a response was enough to confirm one thing. He was no longer alive. Or so she thought.

"Oh, looks like you've died already. Too bad, I had hoped that a superhero like yourself would've lasted longer." Rize said to herself. "You have some of the finest flesh I've tasted in quite some time. So tender... Just the right amount of fat... Flesh like that is so rare to find these days."

While Rize was busy rambling about how good Ben's flesh had tasted, she failed to notice the cables above her give way and drop their cargo. That is... Not until it was too late.

Rize looked up just in time to be crushed by about twenty or so steel beams! The last thing she thought of that day was how it was impossible that she should die like that. But what she didn't know was that Ben was still alive, and he was about to undergo a surgery that would end up changing his life forever. But whether this change be good or bad, not even I know at this time...

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! I'm afraid I just don't have enough drive right now to write this as the full first chapter, but I promise you that there will be more action in the next chapter, and we'll see just what this surgery does to Ben. Leave a review, and know that all flamers will be killed by Freddy Fazbear and his gang before being fed to the Ghouls!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Tokyo Ghoul! Never have, and I have no doubts that I NEVER WILL!**_

* * *

"Flesh!" = Talking

 _"Flesh!" = Thinking_

 **"Flesh!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghoul of Flames Rising!**_

* * *

At a local hospital in Tokyo, we find Ben recovering after having undergone a lifesaving operation. But this operation was bound to have terrible consequences. And as a testament to this, the Omnitrix was beginning to malfunction.

 **"WARNING! WARNING! DNA OF OMNITRIX BEARER HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED! ATTEMPTING TO REPAIR, NOW!"**

But as the Omnitrix attempted to set Ben's human DNA as the base, that's where things took a turn for the worst. It turns out that in order to save his life, the doctor that operated on Ben used some of the organs from the Ghoul known as Rize to replace the damaged organs in Ben. In doing so, this caused the Omnitrix to get confused as to which DNA sequence was the one that belonged to Ben.

Instead of turning his DNA 100% human, it changed his DNA to be 100% GHOUL! But it also transferred the DNA of a certain pyrokinetic alien into Ben's now Ghoulish DNA before turning into a horrible rust color. With its final job complete, the Omnitrix turned into nothing more than dust. Never to see the light of another day. And Ben would be forever changed into one of the very things that tried to kill and eat him.

* * *

 _ *****A Week Later*****_

* * *

Ben was now in recovery from his surgery, and was trying to eat something. He had to admit that Japanese hospital food was definitely better quality than what you'd get in an American hospital. His meal was a bowl of steamed rice, grilled salmon, and a bowl of warm miso soup. Seems delicious, right? ...Wrong!

Ben took a small bite of the salmon, but like when he tried to eat the rice and miso soup, he was hit by this uncontrollable urge to puke! He did manage to force it down, but he sighed in defeat and set down the chopsticks he was using.

 _"It's no good. No matter what I try to eat, it's the same result. I just can't eat anything."_ Ben thought to himself.

He just laid back down under the covers of the hospital bed, and resigned to trying to ignore the hunger. That was when a nurse came in to collect his tray, but her face gained a look of concern for our young hero.

"Oh dear, mister Tennyson. You've hardly even touched your food."

Honestly, the nurse was quite concerned about the young hero of Earth. And she wasn't the only one. The other staff at the hospital knew that this lack of eating anything wasn't healthy. Ben wasn't going to recover if he didn't get any nutrients into his system, but the poor guy just didn't seem to have any appetite.

Later that day, the doctor that operated on Ben came in to check on him. It was just a basic check up, but Ben was still just the slightest bit nervous about the outcome. Even though he hid it well. After the checkup, the doctor put his stethoscope down and hummed in thought.

"Well mister Tennyson, aside from the fact that you haven't been eating, I can't seem to find a problem with you." informed the doctor.

"I see. I'm sorry, doctor, I just haven't been able to keep anything down this week." Ben said quietly.

The doctor smiled at this little tidbit of information. It was always good when a patient spoke about their problems.

"Is that so? Well, that's probably the outcome of Psychological Trauma. Give it some time. I'm certain you'll be back to your old self in no time!"

Ben was released from the hospital that same day, and was walking to his apartment with his head down. He knew that the Omnitrix was destroyed, and also guessed that Azmuth already knew about this as well.

 _"I have no doubts that Azmuth is going to kill me for breaking the Omnitrix."_ Ben thought to himself.

When he reached his apartment, he saw that there was a grocery bag filled with all kinds of different foods in it. There was even stuff for his favorite foods in there. Chili fries and even smoothie stuff. Thinking it was from another fan, Ben thought about throwing it away. But instead, he brought it inside and set it down on the kitchen counter.

He then sat down in the living room, and turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. What was showing was a news reporter speaking to a scientist about a subject that really caught his attention. The Ghouls...

 _"Professor, how can we explain the increase in Ghoul attacks thus far? Normally a single human corpse is enough to satisfy them for a month."_ said the reporter. _"And is it possible for us to satisfy them with an alternative food source?"_

 _"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, Ghouls can't eat the same things that us humans can because their tongues work differently."_ explained the professor. _"What tastes good to us tastes terrible to them, and gives them this uncontrollable urge to vomit. And as such, they're only capable of consuming one thing. Human flesh."_

Ben held on to every word that was spoken. He too felt that urge to vomit when he had tried eating normal human food. But did this mean that he was... A Ghoul?! He looked back to the food that was delivered to him earlier that morning.

 _"There's only one way to find out for sure."_

He walked over and prepared some of the more simple foods to start. Like microwave meat buns. Hesitantly, Ben took a huge bite out of one... Then rushed to the bathroom to puke it out.

 _"No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"_

Ben refused to believe that he had become a Ghoul, and continued trying to eat other foods that he would normally eat. And every time, it ended with him puking. It was the same with everything! Popcorn, milk, eggs, cheese, pork chops, candy bars, even his favorite chili fries and smoothies! He couldn't keep any of it down!

And after many, many failed attempts to eat human foods, Ben finally conceded defeat.

"So it's true... I've... Become one of THEM!" Ben muttered to himself.

His stomach growled loudly, yearning for sustenance. Ben's eyes changed as the whites turned black, and his once vibrant green irises turned a deep blood red. Only one single thought crossed the mind of our ghoulified hero.

 _"Flesh... Must hunt...!"_

And so, Ben put on a black version of his trademark hoodie and put the hood over his head to obscure his features. He walked out the door with a crazed look on his face. Ladies and gentlemen, the predator known as the Ghoul was now on the prowl.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter we'll see just how Ben goes about consuming human flesh and what his reaction will be. But here's the next three stories I plan to update.**_

 _ **Danny of The Blitz Team (might rename this one.)**_

 _ **Gem of Legends: Emerald**_

 _ **No Name (For Now)**_

 _ **Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix (being renamed later)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Final chapter of the first episode of Ghoul of Flames right here! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys like it! We got the next Ghoul encounter coming at ya!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Tokyo Ghoul!**_

"Flesh!" = Talking

" _Flesh!" = Thinking_

" **Flesh!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ghoul of Flames Rises: Finale!**_

* * *

Ben was in some kind of strange trance that was making him roam the streets of Tokyo like some kind of stereotypical Zombie. His sclera had turned black, and his irises were now blood red; much like Rize when she went full Ghoul on Ben. But unlike Rize, Ben still had some form of self control in his grasp.

As he walked the streets of the industrial Japanese city, there was only one thought on his mind. A thought that should belong in the mind of a predatory creature that was on the prowl.

" _Flesh… flesh… must feed…!"_

He really had lost his mind to the flesh eating instincts of his now Ghoulish nature! He's become like a wild animal drooling for its next victim! Then, like a bat out of hell, he started running towards an alley. His nose was leading him to the scent of something delicious. Something that made his mouth water even more than a fresh batch of chili fries would.

" _What is that smell?"_ Ben asked himself in excitement. " _It smells as delicious as mom's cooking before she went vegan!"_

Ben leapt over a wooden fence as he continued to go after the smell of what he thought to be something edible. But when he turned a corner to an area that looked to be a dead end, Ben's eyes widened in horror as he saw what the smell really was.

Kneeling over a dead man's body was a male Ghoul that seemed like a man in his late forties, maybe early fifties. And the Ghoul was currently in the process of consuming the flesh of the human carcass he had. Ben was horrified not by the flesh eating beast he saw in front of him, but by the fact that he WANTED to eat the human's flesh. He WANTED to eat it!

" _Oh my god…!"_ Ben thought in horror.

The Ghoul noticed movement in the corner of his eye, and looked up to see Ben standing there. He noticed that Ben was eyeing his meal, but he didn't seem at all hostile. In fact, this Ghoul in particular seemed to be far more docile in nature. I mean, as far as Ghouls go.

"Hey, man, you okay? You can relax, I won't attack you." he said. "Do you want some? I haven't eaten in a little over a month, so I can't share a lot."

The Ghoul grabbed a forearm from the carcass, and ripped it off of the dead body. He held it out to Ben with no ill intent whatsoever.

"Here, I can spare this much. Go ahead and take it. I don't mind." he said.

Ben was greatly conflicted. On one hand, he knew that he wanted to eat that arm. On the other hand, his human nature _**(or what's left of it, at least.)**_ was telling him not to become one of these evil creatures. Not to become like Rize. But hunger won over reason, and he reached out to take the arm.

But before he could, something unexpected happened.

The docile Ghoul was attacked and killed in a single shot! Blood and brain matter flying everywhere as his head was smashed into a million pieces! Ben didn't get a good look at his assailant as he suddenly found himself pinned against a wall with a hand applying pressure to his neck.

"What do you think you're doing in MY hunting ground?" asked a male voice.

Ben opened an eye, and managed to find out just who his assailant was. It was a boy that looked to be around his age with spiky brown hair, the same black and red eyes, but was dressed as a Japanese high school student. However, Ben could sense the homicidal personality of this particular individual.

"Were you trying to steal my kills from off of MY hunting ground, weakling?" he asked.

"What…? No! I was… Just… passing through!" Ben managed to get out.

But this Ghoul apparently wasn't in the listening mood.

"Really? Well, picture this for a moment. You walk into your home to find your girlfriend or wife on the ground stark naked being held down by some guy with his pants down. You demand to know what's going on, and the guy just says " I was passing through". Would you really listen to him?" he asked with a wicked grin as he reared back his fist. "No? I didn't think so!"

Ben didn't know what caused this, but something within him snapped and caused him to use an ability that Ghouls shouldn't be able to use. His body erupted into a towering pillar of yellow fire, burning the Ghoul that held his neck, but not killing him. All that I know is that this will be a battle worth mentioning in the next chapter!

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be a full episode, I guarantee it! But for now, I plan on updating Samurai of Manyū after I update Random Crossovers with Chaotic Guardians of Twilight. Also, for those of you who are waiting for me to update Hero of Equestria and Birth of Eclipse, I want you to know that those two stories are on a temporary hiatus. At least until I get my mojo flowing for them again.**_


	4. Omake!

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Tokyo Ghoul!*****_

* * *

 _ **Omake!; Bellwood**_

* * *

Sitting around in the living room of Ben's old house were his family and friends. After Ben was driven out of Bellwood, things had not been easy. Crime has been getting out of hand, alien activity has been at an all-time high, and there have been many more alien based problems all within the time he's been gone. Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and the Plumbers have been doing all they can, but it just isn't enough.

Not to mention the effect it's had on Ben's family. Sandra's been miserable since her son has had to leave for Japan. She normally spends her days as of late clutching a photo album of Ben's baby pictures, and watching Sumo Slammers in her son's memory.

And right now, we find them doing just that in the living room.

"I miss Ben." Gwen said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Me too, kiddo. Me too." Max said, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Kevin was clenching his fists while scowling in anger. This is all Harangue's fault! If if weren't for him, Ben would still be in Bellwood, and the city wouldn't be the hell hole it is now! That's when Manny, Rook, and Helen walked in. They were covered in cuts, burns, and bruises, and were pretty much exhausted behind belief.

"I'm telling you guys, the bad guys are getting both more sadistic, and more persistent." Manny grumbled.

"I am in agreement. Ever since Ben was forced to leave, it has been much more difficult to defeat our adversaries." Rook added.

"Looma and Attea put up a bigger fight than usual?" Max asked.

Helen didn't say anything. She just muttered something about "red skinned bitches" and "trigger happy frog whores" before taking a seat. That's when the show on TV was interrupted by… the Japanese News Station?

" _We interrupt this program to bring you this emergency news bulletin. Downtown Tokyo has just witnessed what appears to be a massive pillar of fire coming from an alley. Hidden spectators say that a new species of Ghoul has recently emerged, and is now fighting against an equally powerful Ghoul for territory."_

"Ghoul? What's a Ghoul?" Gwen asked.

"They're nothing good." Max replied. "They're strange creatures that look like humans, only they're much, much more sinister. They have their own special powers which they use to fight against each other and hunt their chosen prey; human beings. Their taste buds work differently, so they can only consume human flesh. It's not a pretty sight, believe me."

Now that was a cause for worry. Ben was living in a country that was infested with these flesh eating beasts?

"These Ghouls sound like troublesome creatures. How does one fend off something like that?" Rook asked.

"Good question, Rook." Kevin replied.

"Shh! Guys, listen!" Gwen ordered.

" _Amateur footage shows this new Ghoul species using fire manipulation in order to fight against a lesser Ghoul in a possible fight over hunting territory. Parents, cover your kids eyes."_

The footage showed one particular Ghoul with his legs on fire, delivering a flying roundhouse kick to another Ghoul. But something looked familiar about this Ghoul. And they all saw it.

The white sweatshirt with a green number 10 on the chest.

"Ben… has been turned into a Ghoul!?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short, but I felt as though Ben's friends and family deserved a little screentime. Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
